When He Loves You
by Leona 'Jay' Jasmin
Summary: Request for jameis. Based on the TV Series. Christopher Lair- The Class Clown and a Prankster. What happens when his secret is revealed to his beloved sister, and then he gets taken by Nerissa, both events just hours apart? When Ember is replaced by the young Lair, what chaos happens when another close person to the Guardian's is now the enemy? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request for jameis, and will also be based on the TV Season 2, as is my other Fanfiction. Chris is also eleven and adopted, you will realise why when you read it. This chapter is based before L is for Loser. Enjoy!**

He pushed her down and climbed on top of her, pinning her down so she had no chance of escaping. This was his chance. "Chris! What are you doing?!"

He kept her pinned down, but she was starting to struggle now. Despite being two years younger than his adoptive sister, Irma, he was slightly stronger than her, and since he was on top of her, he had the advantage. "Chris! What are you-?"

Irma was cut short when Chris slowly drew himself closer to her. His face was just inches away from hers now. "Chris…" she stuttered, before getting cut off when Chris' lips softly touched hers.

Irma never really liked her adoptive brother, since they had a lot of personality clashes. Sure, they shared a few traits with eachother, but Chris had always grown up pushing Irma's patience to the limit. She always shouted at him, and this had sometimes ended up fighting, but she would protect him when he needed help, and if he left, she would miss him. He'd been in her life since he was just a few weeks old, and Irma had quickly drawn into him. When she was younger, she had always wanted a younger sibling, preferably a brother, but her mother had a lot of pregnancy problems with her, so she did not want to go through another pregnancy. But she and Mr Lair also wanted another child; to keep Irma company, and to fill that one room in the house they couldn't find something to fit in there. So that's when Chris was brought home. Chris had always been a little troublemaker, and reminded Irma strongly of Uriah, one of the schools dorks. But this?! She wasn't sure about it. She just froze in shock, so stiff she couldn't move. Chris eventually drew himself away from her. "I'm sorry" he said quietly, but that was before the biggest shock happened. Irma kissed him softly on the cheek. "You tell, I'll kill you" she said softly, before getting kicked out of the room.

~x~

As the night was drawing to a close, the cemetery gates were squeaking and the crows were squaking. Meanwhile, Chris was silently crying in one of its abandoned crypts. The place was poorly cared for, cared and forgotten about, but Chris never could understand why he felt so safe here. The reason he was crying here was simply because he had finally confessed his true feeling to his sister, but she just kicked him out. That night was three weeks ago now, but everything got even worse the next morning. As he went down for breakfast with his family, seeing Irma sat down filled him with joy, but without thinking, he kissed her cheek as said "Morning Irma, I love you!" only for him to be push away with a look of disgust, before she quickly ate and left to go and catch up with her friends so they would be at school on time. If she had turned around though, he would have seen how sad and lost he looked.

Even though most people wouldn't have guessed he was intelligent, he wasn't stupid, but not a genius either, but over average for a boy of his age. After school that day, after he had got home and Irma arrived a few days later, since their parents were out, he spent ten minutes asking her completely insignificant question that had no connection to what he truly wanted to know, but he was trying to read between the lines to see if anything could make sense. After asking one question Chris walked out of the room, his face completely blank. Either she had no memory of what had happened that night or she was playing a cruel joke with him. If he had turned around though he would have seen Irma looking at him with worry. He may have hidden it from her, but she could tell her little brat of a brother was in pain, making her wonder why the thought of him in pane made her feel like her heart and soul were being broken.

The final straw came when he was walking home earlier. He saw Irma with a nerdy looking boy wearing 'Harry Potter' glasses, but he saw the kiss. And the worst thing was, Irma wasn't pushing away, and she was enjoying it. On the outside, Chris looked calm and completely normal, but on the inside he was being crushed like a bug, which resolved in him going to the one place he felt truly safe. The crypt was like his second home, a sort of clubhouse away from home. He refused to go home tonight. He was in too much pain to face her after _that_. His parents were away on a business trip for the next few days, and he didn't care what Irma thought, he was in too much pain to care.

Once his sobs stopped, Chris continued to lie on the stone bed about to fall asleep, when the memory of when he confessed his feelings to Irma flooded to the front of him mind. Him pinning her down, her struggle, this kiss, and then, his rejection.

~x~  
Later that night Irma awoke with a gasp as she finally gained the memories of her astral drop. Chris loved her. The memories of her astral drop made her burn in a strong blush. Her heart pounded against her chest in shock of all that came across. If she was who she truly was then, she'd have pushed him away, but told him that she didn't want to go that far. She eventually started to calm down, before she remembered something very important. Astral drops were simply a clone of the original person's self. Your desire's, your feelings, your memories were theirs aswell that meant deep down Irma felt the same way. Suddenly a horrified gasp came out of her mouth as she remembered how she treated him throughout the whole time she had been the Water Guardian, especially since she and the others had returned from Meridian after stopping Prince Phobos from draining Elyon's powers and returning Elyon to the rightful throne. The stress of it all had made her a horrible, grouchy person, especially to her annoying brat of a brother.

Crying harder as memory after memory from the time her astral drop took her place hit her like a punch to the gut. She'd treated Chris like he was dirt in a trash can, yet no matter how bad she had treated him, no matter how terribly she had humiliated him, he would still stay calm and tranquil, and he would never try and hurt her back. He would just smile at her with his soft grin, looking at her with sad but loving eyes, saying "I'm sorry, I don't know what I did to make you hate me like this but if it would make you stop hating me I will just disappear and you will never have to see me ever again", but she never paid much attention to those words at the time, but not they filled her with a terrifying fear of what could have happened, especially since she hadn't seen him since this morning.

Getting out of her bed, she decided to find out where he had gone before he did anything stupid. _Come on, this is Chris were talking about, anything could happen,_ Irma thought. When she checked his room though, he wasn't there and it was the exact same as how it had been before he left for school. "No…" Irma said, before pulling a jacket over her pyjamas and the first pair of her shoes she found on the shoe rack, before racing out of the house, screaming "CHRIS?! CHRIS, WHERE ARE YOU?"

~x~

Meanwhile, Chris was near enough asleep again. He was in that state you are where you can wake yourself up but your body is losing consciousness. But he quickly fully woke up when he saw the silhouette of an old woman walking around in the cemetery yard. This place was completely derelict. He had never seen anyone here. He decided to see what was going on. As he pulled himself off of the stone bed, he quietly slid to somewhere he could see her but she couldn't see him. She was about average height for someone of her age, grey hair, and a scar running down her left eye. She was muttering something, loud enough for Chris to know, but quiet enough for him not to hear the exact words. Wait, what was that she was holding. He decided to lean in a bit closer to have a closer view. But he had gone in too far. The woman looked straight up to him. "One of the Guardian's brothers, perfect" she said, making a grab for him. He dodged and tried to escape, but something came forcefully at him, making him have to stop. The woman walked up to him, and started stroking his cheek. He felt awkward.

"Don't you worry my boy; you're going to get revenge on your sister for doing what she did"

"You know what she did?"

"It's on the top of your mind, I can easily read it, now-" she said, grabbing the collar of Chris' shirt. She used a necklace of some sort to create a hole in the sky, with an eerie blue light shining through it. Chris was fascinated, but his fascination turned into shock when she dragged him into it.

"W-where are we going?"

"Somewhere" she said, before he realised he had fallen into a dangerous trap…

**So there is the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chris put every last strength into struggling. The woman had taken him to a stony place in the middle of no-where, and had been encaged into a cramp prison with surges of electric volts shooting up so that he wouldn't escape, and any efforts would result in him getting electrocuted. It was cold and drips of icy water were going down the back of his neck, making him wince in shock. His eyes were welling up with exhaustion and pain. The woman was old, but she could easily overpower him. "What do you want with me?!" he shouted at her. The old woman was currently standing with his back to him, but she turned around as soon as she heard him.

"Your pain, it's so strong" she said sympathetically, but Chris still couldn't trust her. "Just like your sisters"

"Tell me, how do you know my sister?" Chris said, through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you can find out for yourself eventually" the woman grinned evilly at him. Chris couldn't trust her, and he probably never would. "Tell me, would you like revenge on your sister for what she did to you?"

"No!" Chris said. He would never try and hurt her, even if she tried to kill him! He just couldn't…ever.

"But look what she's done to you" the woman said. "She's always made you feel like number two, she's always put you down, and especially what happened three weeks ago…"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Chris screeched at her. She had brought back all those horrible memories, and he was in a lot of hurt from it.

"Pain" Nerissa smiled to herself. "I think I can make some use from you"

That was when the woman unbolted his prison, and indicated for him to walk closer. He froze to the spot. No way was he going near her! "It doesn't matter whether you do or not. I can do what I want to do from right here" she said, smiling to herself, before raising her hand towards him. Pain shot through Chris' body, and for some reason, it was coming from the old woman's hand. He felt like he was going to be sick. That wasn't even the worse part. He started _changing_. His skin started turning an orangey-red colour. His eyes turned blood red aswell. His hair lengthened so it flopped onto his face. But the strangest part was yet to come. Two reptile-like wings came out of his back. The pressure of them on his back, and then pushing through made him scream in agony. Once he died down, the woman spoke in the same cold tone. "You are Flare, and you will serve for me"

"Yes Mistress"

Irma lay on her bed holding the picture. It was of her and Chris, taken last Christmas. The two of them had tried to stay up all night to see Santa, but the two of them eventually fell asleep. Early morning the next day, their parents came out of their bedroom to find the strange yet adorable sight. Strange because the two of them acted like they hated eachother with a strong passion but there they were, laying in front of the Christmas tree, Irma snuggled into Chris' chest while his arms were wrapped protectively around her. Looking at the picture again made more tears come flooding from her eyes. _Please Chris, come home to me please. Don't leave me all alone_, Irma pleads before finally crying herself to sleep…

"My Knights of Destruction. How wonderful" Nerissa smiled to herself, studying the four figures in front of her.

There were four Knights including Flare. The first was Tridart, who was from a thick glacier. The second Khor, the destroyer was an over-sized rodent. The third Shaygon, another human being who had been shifted, just as Chris had. And then there was Flare, and Chris' battle with him was making him weaker and weaker…

"Who are you?!"

"Who am I? I'm Flare, and I'm in control of you"

"Ugh! Give me my body back!"

"How about no?" Flare said curtly, before raising his hand and sending a ball of fire straight at Chris. Pain surged up Chris' body, making him scream out. "I'm much stronger than you and you're going to kill yourself if you try, and you'll never succeed"

"Urgh" Chris said, heaving himself up. "I can always try, and I'll never fail!"

"Hmm, how pitiful. Out of everyone Nerissa could have chosen, a weakling. Remember, I feed of pain, and the more pain you give out, the stronger I become"

Chris sighed. "Take me, but you can't take anyone else"

"Oh, but I will, including your sister. She's lied to you for a long time. You don't know _who _she actually is, but you'll find out soon enough" Flare smiled, before sending an even stronger blast at Chris. Chris screamed in agony, but he could feel his consciousness slipping away…

Irma woke up the next morning and automatically went straight into Chris' room. She _had _to know whether he had come back. He sometimes disappeared, but always came back in the morning. But this time she didn't feel the same as she usually did. Walking into his room, she noticed he still wasn't there, and her little hope for him faded. _Mum and Dad are gonna kill me if you don't come home, please Chris, where are you?_ Irma said to herself, before realising it was Monday. School. She tried to keep her school routine normal, shower, breakfast, sorting out her stuff, but every so often, she just stopped what she was doing. _I've rejected him ever since I became a Guardian_, Irma thought. That was until she heard the voice in her head. _Water will quench Fire, and it's your choice whether to let it burn. _

Irma for one, had never believed in omens, but since she was upset about Chris, she carefully thought about this one. _Could I be the water? If so, is Taranee the fire? What does it mean? _The Questions buzzed around her head, but she couldn't make a decision on what to do. All she wanted was one thing, and that was for Chris to come home, alive and well.

**There's chapter 2. I'm going away on Monday for a week, so updates may take longer. And also there's a lot going on in the family, as my second cousin, Mark, proposed to his girlfriend last night, they're both 32 and they've been going out on and off since they were 12. So yeah, please keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Irma trudged to school dully. She felt completely guilty for Chris' disappearance. She just needed to know where he was. She _needed _to know. As she walked into Heatherfield Memorial, she saw Taranee, Hay Lin and Cornelia gossiping, and once they saw her, they waved to her. Slowly walking over, the girls could sense something was wrong with the usually bubbly, excitable young teen. "Is something the matter, Irma?" Taranee asked cautiously.

"Chris disappeared last night and he still hasn't come back and I'm scared something has happened to him!" Irma bursted out, her voice so cracked the girls could barely hear what she was saying, but managed to pick up enough to know.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Oh dear!"

"One big sister to another, he'll be fine" Cornelia said. Wait, had she just been _nice_ to her? She had to put this in her mental milestone book!

Will came up then and Irma explained everything to her before the bell rang. All five of the girls had assembly, so they all walked to the main hall and sat with their form mates. Eventually, the whole school came in and took their seats. Principal Knickerbocker walked up to the microphone on the stage to announce what she had to say. "Hello students. I don't have anything I need to say urgently today, but the police have come in to talk to you" she said, walking to the side of the stage and sitting down on a chair that had been placed there.

Two policemen walked up onto the stage. "Thank you, Principal Knickerbocker" one said, curtly nodding at her. "We would all like to announce to you that two boys in this school have disappeared, and if you know anything about their whereabouts, then this is a serious situation and you must tell the police or one of your teachers immediately. These two boys are eleven year old Christopher Lair and fourteen year old Matthew Olsen. Both were last seen with an old woman who was described as 'an old witch around eighty with a long scar down her left eye'. If you know anything about the boys or the woman, make sure you tell us sometime in the day, as we will be patrolling the school area. Thank you" he said, before the two policemen sat down on chairs on the other side of the stage.

_So Matt had disappeared aswell? Strange. And that old woman sounded like Nerissa. If she had done anything to hurt my little brother I will hit her with my fists_, Irma thought.

~x~

Meanwhile Chris was in severe pain. Flare was slowly weakening him, and he just ignored his crying out. Infact, the worse condition he was in, the stronger Flare became. He kept taunting the young eleven year old and Chris was almost drowning in his own tears. What had he done to suffer this? He didn't even know the woman, so what did he have to do with her? "Hmm, pitiful" Flare said softly. "It seems that you're in pain. All the better" he said, before going on with another round of taunts…

~x~

It was lunch, but Irma wasn't hungry. She was after one of the policemen. Once she saw one, she called out to him. The policeman turned around. "Yes, young miss?"

"I don't have information about where Chris or Matt are, but I know them both. Chris is actually my adoptive brother, but were close enough we don't call eachother that" she said.

"Ah, you may have some useful information then" he replied. "Hey! Marcus! We've got a good'un!" he shouted to the other officer. "Right, to Principal Knickerbocker's office" he said.

~x~

Once they got to the Principal's office, Irma realised Knickerbocker wasn't there. There was two seats at the desk instead of the usual one, and one opposite. "Sit here" the officer said, indicating the one opposite.

Irma sat down. This was the quietest she had ever been, another milestone. 'Marcus' came in a few seconds later and the two offices sat at the desk. "So, what's your name kid?" Marcus said.

"Irma. Irma Lair"

"Age?"

"Thirteen, and my fourteenth birthday is in March"

"OK. And your connections to Christopher and Matthew?"

"Chris is my adoptive brother. He's two years younger than me and got brought into the family when he was three weeks old through adoption. We don't get on well but were always there for eachother" Irma said. "Matt's one of my friends boyfriends. He hangs round with us a bit and we get on alright. We don't have a similar personality and don't talk much, but we've never argued or anything" Irma said.

"Do you know Christopher's birth parents?"

"No, his Dad was in the army and died while his Mum was pregnant and she died during childbirth, so neither I nor Chris know either of them"

"Have either seemed different over the last couple of months?"

"Yes, but not anything suspicious. Chris has become a bit less annoying and Matt's…well, it's hard to explain" Irma said, thinking it was a bad idea to say 'He's found out his girlfriend, I and our three friends have magical abilities and he joined us to help save Earth and a load of other worlds'.

"OK. Is there anything else you want to say?"

"Mine and Chris' parents are away at the moment, and probably don't know he's disappeared, and if I tell them they're going to think I did something to make him run off. Could you tell them?"

"Of course, young lady" the other officer said, tipping his hat. "If you want to know anything, just ask Marcus or me. The name's George, by the way"

"OK" Irma said, before the bell rung. "I'm going to be so done for being late.

"Here" Marcus said, passing her a piece of paper. "Just give this to your teacher. It says you were talking to us" he said.

"Thanks!" Irma said, before racing off to class

~x~

Will sighed. Her boyfriend had disappeared and hadn't even told her anything! Well, she was suspicious when they started describing the woman. She had a bad feeling it was Nerissa. But why would she want Chris, Irma's little brother? Will sighed. Maybe she and Irma could talk about it. As she watched the minutes tick by on the clock, Professor Collin's words were just a monotonic buzzing in her head. She was too pre-occupied to listen. British History was pointless anyway. "Miss Vandom, what is the answer to the question?" _Oh, great._

"What was the question again?" she said, trying to suck up and play innocent. It actually worked on some teachers.

"Detention, Will. The question was: How did Great Britain get so many goods during the Victorian times?" Professor Collins said sternly.

"Umm, Inventors?"

"And?"

Will was stumped. Another student in the class raised their hand. "Different countries, like America, exported their goods and the goods were imported into Britain"

Will lost is after about half way through the answer the other person said. She didn't care. What had happened to Matt was more important than this lesson, in her opinion. "It seems you have something on your mind, Miss Vandom. Care to share it with the class?"

This could get her out of lessons, without getting told off. "I have something I need to tell the Police, urgently" she said.

"Go on then" Professor Collins said.

~x~

Flare smiled to himself. Shifting into Chris was easier than he thought. It had been two days since he had gained control of Chris now, and Chris' efforts were so entertaining and weak, he didn't even pay attention to them. His attacks that were meant to hurt him merely tickled him. Irma was currently at school and would come home in around half an hour. There was a paper on the dining room table, the local one to be precise, and Flare picked it up just to flick through the headlines.

_Two student's strange disappearances,_

_Yesterday, it was reported two young boys, who both attend Heatherfield Memorial, have been seen with an old woman and haven't come back since. Matthew Olsen, 14, and Christopher Lair, 11, have both been classed as 'disappeared' until further notice and the police are investigating further into the case. _

_Matthew was believed to be in his house, with a young girl, who suddenly changed into an old woman, according to witness'. The young girl was believed to be Wilhelmina Vandom, his girlfriend. Wilhelmina, or 'Will' as most people call her, says she doesn't have a clue what happened and wasn't even there that night. _

_Christopher was believed to be at an unused cemetery, where his genetic parents were believed to be buried. Christopher was believed to be adopted to the Lair family at a young age, and didn't even know his birth parents. He was believed to have been taken somewhere unknown by the woman. His parents, who were away during the event, have been informed, and a grief-stricken Irma Lair, his older sister, is desperate for information on her brother._

_If you know anything about either of the boys, please contact the police immediately. _

Flare smiled at the report. _Ah, Irmy Wirmy is all scared about you Chrissy, _Which resulted in 'Shut up' in Chris' voice flowing through his mind. When he read the name Matthew Olsen, he smiled. _I should show this to Shaygon, show him how weak Matthew is_, he considered, but he decided not to. That was when the door swung open and Irma walked in. "Chris?! Is that you?"

"No, darling" Flare said. "Chris is long gone" he said, before going to his own original form and sending a bolt of fire straight at her. Irma yelped in pain, "Who are you and what have you done to my brother?"

"You don't need to know" Flare smiled. He could easily out strengthen the young girl, and he would easily be able to win this battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ooh, a battle scene. Sorry for taking so long to update! School is the main reason, and I've had three colds since June (damn them), but I'm better now. Enjoy!**

Irma yelped in pain. She only had what powers she could use without the Heart of Kandrakar, and was trying to reach for her phone, but every free chance she got; another shot of pain came through her.

She would try and attack, but he knew about Chris…

But if she didn't do something, she would die.

He skin was already scarred with burns, some of them making her wince badly. Taking another dive for her phone, she was just inches off.

Until her luck got even worse.

Three more figures came into her house. One looked like a man carved out of ice, one looked like a wild rodent, and one looked like a dark angel, a mask covering his face. Irma felt like screaming at this point, already in pain, and by her bet, it was about to get a whole lot worse.

Feeling a slight bit of courage seep through her, she shouted at them, he face scrunched up in hostility. "Who are you and what have you done to my brother?!"

The dark angel one spoke. "We are the Knights of Destruction. I'm Shagon, and these are Flare, Khor and Tridart." He said, naming each one of them by nodding their head at them. Irma could just picture an evil smile creeping on his face behind the mask. "Your brother's fine, alright, but he's just, _changed _a little."

Irma could feel her fist clenching up, ready to send a punch to 'Shagon's' face, but retaliated. If she showed any signs of aggression, then she may never be able to see her brother again. "If you and the so-called _guardians_ are good enough, you may eventually get to have him back, and Matt, but for now, you won't be seeing them for a while." Shaygon added when Irma's face turned sour at him. She didn't like him. One bit, and one thing she knew was he knew that, especially when a green laser was sent from his gaze-less eyes straight at her chest. Irma yelped in discomfort, but before she could retaliate, the four of them had gone.

~x~

Irma bandaged her wounds up in bandages and plasters, wincing when she hit a painful spot. If she suddenly stopped going to school right after her brother's disappearance, she knew the police would be knocking on her door.

Pulling a thick jumper over her wounds, Irma checked she didn't look out of the ordinary in the mirror. Sure, there were some small bags appearing under her eyes, since she lived alone in the usually loud, boisterous house, she couldn't sleep with the quiet, despite being a heavy sleeper. Her usual smile was also gone, but everyone knew why. She had met Matt's parents once since the disappearance, and the two of them didn't seem their usual selves, or Matt's grandfather. Nobody was surprised to see the pet shop close for two days after he disappeared, Matt worked there part time as well, so it was a lot more work added on for Mr. Olsen.

Irma then went on to walking herself to school. She had decided to walk alone, instead of catching up with her friends. They wouldn't be surprised; she was getting worse as the days dragged by, with no news of Chris.

Irma had one thing to look forward to at school though. She had signed up to work as the broadcaster for the school radio the same day Chris disappeared, but the job suited her perfectly. She was 'Lair on the Air', and it was a dim light in the dangerous storm.

As soon as Irma arrived, she went straight to the recording room. The only one currently there was Uriah, the school 'dweeb', who was pivoting himself on the swirly-chair. Apart from Martin, running around like the dork Irma said he was.

"Hey, Lair on the Air." Uriah said, in his usual tone of voice, apart from a little sympathy. The two hated eachother, but they had known eachother for a long time, and knew each other's weak spot, Chris being one of Irma's. "Any news on your brother?"

Irma sighed. "No."

Uriah took a sympathetic glance at her (which Irma was slightly shocked by, since he hated her), before going back to swirling and trying to pick some gum off of under the unit he was currently sat next to. A huge wad fell of onto his lap, and he pulled a face in disgust.

Irma smiled to herself and though of some happy things to herself, trying to make herself sound happy for her 'fans', despite the crisis she was currently in. But everything she thought of eventually reverted back to Chris:

Bunnies- The two of them went to a petting zoo when Irma was eight and Chris six. They petted and interacted with all the pets, but there was one rabbit hopping around that landed on Chris' foot, and it was so big, one of the managers had to take it off of him.

Superheroes/The Guardians- Chris and Irma made a pact when they were younger to protect each other in need. Irma hadn't told him about being a Guardian, but that was a different matter. When Irma was bullied when she was about six, four year old Chris gave the bully a bleeding nose, despite the bully being eleven years old, Chris' age now. He had a lot of hidden strength, and only used it when needed.

Rainbows and Unicorns- The two of them drew a massive picture of Rainbow's, Unicorn's, Fairies, Leprechauns, Wizards, and all sorts of magical creatures and stuck it on Irma's wall. It was currently shoved under her bed somewhere, but she promised to herself there and then finding it would be the first thing she did when she went home.

EVERYTHING Irma thought of brought back a memory of her and Chris. If she wasn't such a tough cookie at school, she probably would have burst into tears right there and then.

_Chris, please come home. Or at least somehow tell me how or where you are. I'm your sister, I love you. I would do anything to protect you. Please, Chris, come home._

~x~

Meanwhile, Tridart, Khor, Shagon and Flare were terrorising the streets of Heatherfield.

A car had been burnt to ashes, a building had nearly collapsed, and an ambulance had just come to sort out a woman who had been injured in an attack.  
Flare smiled to himself. _I'm not weak anymore. I could easily beat anyone now, including those Guardians Nerissa talks about. _

_You touch my sister, and you're in big trouble!_

_Too late, she's covered in burns and scars from the incident yesterday, _Flare smiled smugly to himself. Chris was so weak and innocent, Flare could kill him on the spot if he felt like it. An eleven year old boy, a threat to him?

_Never._


	5. Chapter 5- Finale

**I did a lot of this during having to stay off school due to having my first migraine (hurt like HELL since we were using Bunsen burners when it was kicking in). This is a write-up for S is for Self, but with a different ending, and from Irma and Chris/Flare's POV instead of Will and Matt/Shagon. Also, last chapter! So, enjoy!**

_A Couple of Weeks Later._

And for Irma, getting beaten up by the Knights of Destruction had become a regular thing.

She was still upset, but the bruises on her body and her job as 'Lair on the Air', took up most of her time, temporarily occupying her mind.

She had perked up though as of the last couple of weeks, since the Guardians were getting closer and closer to finding Chris.

"Wait for it…"

"Wait for what?" Taranee said, turning around.

Irma walked up to them. "Me." She said, pointing up to a speaker.

"_AAAAAAAAAAALRIGHT SHEFFIELD, LISTEN UP!"_

"Pre-taped me."

"_Hey, Sheffield presents 'The Battle of the Bands'. If your group rocks, get your act together and sign up today! Winner gets…OK, well nothing, but a top talent scout will be there! So, dooon't miss out!"_

"Best, Courtney, Uriah, meeting after school. Mandatory." Irma said, standing next to the sign up form she had put up during the speech.

"Mandatory." The Grumper Sisters said at the exact same time.

"Alchemy and the Grumper's?" Cornelia asked.

"Wait!" Uriah called, stealing the pencil out of Alchemy's hands. "The Grumper's to skip work just to play? Then my bands playing too. Umm, the Dunster's, yeah. That's it."

"You got a band?" One of Uriah's 'friends' asked.

"Without us?" The other one added.

"You're _in _the band. Remember?"

"Ohoho, right. A band!"

"Huh?"

"Do you guys even play instruments?" Will asked.

"Oh, hello. I'm a genius on the guitar, and Kurt started playing the drums when he was six."

Nigel walked up. "Sweet. Too bad that Wreck 55's going to obliterate the _Dumpster's."_

"That's D-U-N-S-T-E-R-S."

Uriah stormed off.

"I'm gonna go talk to Matt." Nigel said.

Irma and Will had found out that Flare and Shagon had taken up Chris and Matt's forms as undercover, so they looked as if they hadn't disappeared any more, but the actual boys were still missing.

"What were you thinking?!" Taranee said, looking at Irma, whose mouth was in a small 'O' shape. "You know Shagon's posing as Matt. He's _lead singer_. What is he tries to play some evil, I don't know, Guitar of Hypnos?"

"There's no such thing as a Guitar of Hypnos." Irma stated, smiling. "I'm sure of it. Almost. OK, were doomed."

"No were not. Shagon's here to spy on us, not blow his cover in public eyes."

"Still," Cornelia started. "Better keep a public eye on Shagon."

"Oh, I always do."

Meanwhile, in the girls hearing zone, Eric was playing his saxophone to Hay Lin. She was sat smiling, listening to the tunes he was playing.

Meanwhile, the Dunster's were homing in on their prey. "New kids got _talent." _Uriah said, in thought. "Hey, new kid! You hear about the battle of the bands?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Well, the Dunster's will be taking no prisoners, and _you _could be the fourth Dunster."

"Yeah, right, there's no way-" Hay Lin butted in.

"I'm in."

"What?! Woah, Eric, you don't know these guys."

"I just wanna play."

"And play you shall, my man." Uriah said.

"When do we rehearse?"

"Dude, don't sweat it. I'm a genius on the guitar, and Kurt started playing the drums when he was six."

~x~

After Mr and Mrs Lair returned from their trip, the Lair household settled down. Flare had pretended he was Chris, as he had morphed into his form, it worked for the Lair's, but not for Irma. She knew she had to stop Flare. She just wanted the normal Chris back.

Recently, some things were happening around Chris, and it seemed he was starting to get a little control in some aspects. For example, his grades were still the same from him, and some habit's Flare could never copy of Chris' were showing. Irma was glad, but she wanted _the _Chris back.

The scenarios were getting more and more common, and Chris started to feel as if he was back in his body, instead of fighting a battle he was losing with Flare.

~x~

This carried on and on until the day of the Battle of the Bands.

"We'll decides who go's first by a game of musical chairs, aha, it's so appropriate!" Martin said.

Irma shot him a look. "We drew straws. Alchemy's first, Dunster's second, Wreck's last."

"If I can find my guitarist." Nigel said, before Eric dragged Uriah off somewhere.

~x~

"Matt is missing." Taranee said, just as Nigel pointed it out that they had to stop the show, which was drawing closer and closer to the start.

"And Will's gone too." Cornelia said.

But while this was going on, Irma was starting the show. "The Battle is _on_. First up, Alchemy and the Grumper's!"

The three started playing a cutesy-girly rock song. While Irma went backstage during the song though, she was introduced to a little 'surprise'. "Martin, carry on the show!" Irma yelled as her mouth was covered by Flare. Luckily, she was heard, and without being asked why, Martin went straight to work as the song ended.

~x~

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"

"Hmm, you're so weak; it's so fun to watch your suffering."

Chris looked up at Flare, a burning hatred in his eyes. "I will not lose this battle!" he said, grabbing one of his toy guns that he had before he was taken by Flare, except this one was real. Pointing the gun at Flare, he simply smiled, before shooting several bullets in his chest. It weakened his opponent, but it would take more than the amount of bullets he had if that was how he wanted to win.

Finally sucking up all the energy he had left, he charged at Flare, all his weight knocking him back. "I WILL win, so stop fighting." Chris said, feeling a sudden urge of strength rush through him.

"NO!" Flare's body started cracking up, and broke into a million pieces.

~x~

From nearly getting strangled, Irma felt her energy drop, and flopped onto the floor.

"Irma? Irma, speak to me!"

The sudden recognition of the voice made her wake up from her nearly unconscious position on the floor to automatically wide awake. Fla-, no, Chris, had rugby tackled her into a bear hug. "Chris…"

"We've got to fight the other's." he said, before getting up. Once the two walked out of the backstage, they saw the other guardians (minus Hay Lin, as the Dunster's were failing at their performance dramatically), had the job sorted.

Irma then walked up onto the stage, as Martin pushed Uriah off. "The Dunsters! Yes, I smell as hit, well, I smell something." She said, the smell hitting her now. "Now, for our final competitors, let's hear it for Wreck 55!"

The four players tune started playing. Will smiled softly at Matt, the talent scout was dancing, and the band were smiling widely at eachother.

Meanwhile, Irma was in floods of tears, her head rested on Chris' shoulder. "You're back…"

"Back with vengeance. For Nerissa, and anyone else who'll hurt you."

"I love you, Chris."

"I love you, too."

**Did you like the happy ending? I loved writing this chapter, aside from the migraine. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
